


Fast Forward

by s52Hz



Series: Alphabet Constellations [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Short & Sweet, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s52Hz/pseuds/s52Hz
Summary: Short and sweet. A series of little things I’ve written. From 2014 to the present. Marked complete, as each is an individual piece, but work is constantly updated.
Series: Alphabet Constellations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914505





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Constant updates! I feel like you’ll be able to tell the difference between old things and new. Give it your best shot ☺️😋

Sitting out on a craggy cliff side, my hair whipping around me as I stare,  
At a blank canvas, empty, save for the waters’ mist making grey spots and painting what I cannot. 

I wanted to paint the rain today, like I’m looking through my windshield, but I cannot do the realism justice.  
My attempts at making the water curve around it’s background, all blur together like a child playing with soot.


End file.
